Why Me?
by wearefanpires
Summary: After Edward left, Bella is devastated. She tries to put herself back together and after a while, she thinks she's almost got it. But, when the unthinkable happens, and she becomes pregnant, will Edward come back to her?
1. Actions and Consequences

**BPOV **

**Wednesday, February 20****th**** (5:30) Forks, Washington**

"Hey, Bella, do you want to come over to hang out tonight?" Mike had called me and wanted me to come somewhere with him, along with the people I called my friends. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave my house though.

"Please, Bella? We are all meeting at my house at 6:30 and then we will go to the movies, and come back to my house to play some board games. I was really hoping you would come," Mike wasn't that convincing but I didn't want to disappoint all my other friends. I guess I could manage one night of what he called 'fun.'

"Fine, I'll come, but I need to finish my homework, so no meeting up tomorrow," I was still aching from Edward leaving. It had been five months since he left, and now I was being forced to start up another year; a year that wasn't with the love of my life. February could be so cold, in more ways than one.

"Great! I'll see you at 6:30 then?" I knew I would regret this later, but it would make Charlie happy that I was finally getting out with some friends.

"Yes, Mike," I sighed, hung up the phone, and went upstairs to organize my homework, that I would have to do the next day. Wednesdays were usually my workday when things were due on Friday, but I decided to give it all a break, and finish Thursday.

I still had to figure out what I was going to make my dad, Charlie, for dinner. I decided to call him and ask him if he could just order pizza.

While the phone was ringing, I went through a list in my head of all the pizza restaurants in town. Finally, after five rings someone picked up. "Hello? Forks police station. How can we help you?"

"Hi, it's Bella. Is my dad there?"

"Oh! Hey, Bella! Sure, here's your dad," There was a scratching noise before I heard my dad's worried voice.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Silly Charlie. He always thought that whenever I called him something had to be wrong. Couldn't a daughter call her dad just to say hi?

"Dad, calm down. Nothing is wrong. I'm going out with some friends tonight and I was wondering if you could just order pizza for dinner. I'm sorry that I'm not making something but I don't think I have enough time to whip up a whole meal."

"Bells, what do you think I have been doing all these years without you? Of course I can order pizza. The pizza is a man's best friend. I'm just glad that you are finally getting out with some friends," Charlie was never a good cook, so he always ordered take-out, until I moved in.

"Thanks, Dad. I will probably be gone by the time you get home. I'm leaving around 6:15 so I can get over to Mike's by 6:30."

Charlie suddenly became serious, "You're not going over there alone are you? Other people will be there besides you and Mike, right?" Charlie worried too much. I would never, ever go over to Mike's house alone.

"I already told you, Dad. I am going out with friends." I emphasized the 's' in friends. "I think it's Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Ben. We are all meeting at Mike's, and then we are going to go catch a movie. Afterwards, we are going to hang out at Mike's for a while. I won't be alone."

"Okay, Bells. Have fun with your friends."

"I hope I will. I love you Dad. Bye," I hung up the phone and walked back downstairs to watch television until it was time to leave. I discovered that there was nothing interesting on so I decided to read. I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights off of the side table next to the couch and started to read.

By the time I looked up, it was already 6:20. "Shoot," I muttered out loud to myself. I stood up from the couch and ran over to the kitchen table to grab my keys and some money for the movie.

I hopped into my loud, clunky truck after locking the door and I carefully drove out of the driveway.

I pulled my phone out of the side pocket of my jeans and called Mike's number.

"Hello?" Mike's voice murmured into the phone.

"Hey, Mike. It's Bella. I'm going to be a little late. I hope you won't mind."

He instantly perked up. "No, that's fine. The others are on their way. They are grabbing some snacks, and games for after the movie."

"Okay, sounds great. I'll see you soon. Bye." I snapped my phone closed and concentrated on the road ahead of me.

About five minutes later, I arrived at Mike's house. I found it strange that the rest of my friends still weren't there yet.

After stumbling out of my truck and walking to the front door, I rang the doorbell. "Coming!" Mike yelled from somewhere inside his house. Mike walked down the hallway that lead to the foyer and opened the door.

"Hey, Bella! Come on in," he greeted me, waving his hand towards the inside of his house. I walked in and followed Mike to his green themed living room.

"Do you want to watch some TV until the others get here?"

"Sure." I sat down on the couch turned the television on. Mike decided to sit awfully close to me and I wasn't very comfortable with him being in my personal space. He then decided to be daring and put his arm around my shoulders. I pushed him away with my hands but he just went back to his previous position.

"Mike, could you get off of me?" He was really starting to irritate me.

"Why, Bella? You know you want me." _Did he just say what I think he said? _

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Mike, but no, I don't want you." I shoved at him, but he only came back. This time he put his hand around my waist.

"Quit playing games, Bella. I know you want me."

"Get the hell off me, Mike!" Where were his parents? They were almost always at the house when Mike had friends over.

I could see Mike growing madder every second. He had a frown on his face, and he was starting to look slightly red, but it wasn't a blush; he was frustrated with me.

Mike grabbed either side of my waist and threw me on the carpet in front of the couch. He started to kiss me furiously. I slapped him continuously atop his head but to no avail.

He finally came up for air and I started screeching at him, "Mike, you pervert! Get off of me!"

"Bitch! I'm going to have you whether you like it or not!" he yelled back at me.

Then I realized I couldn't win. I wouldn't be able to if my other friends weren't coming to his house. I should have called Jessica before I came over to make sure she had planned on joining the night's activities. Mike could easily catch up to me if I tried to run out to my truck. He would have just pulled me back inside his house.

I decided to turn my head away from him, so he couldn't kiss me as easily. My attempts were in vain, for he just shoved my face back around so he could attack my swollen lips again.

"As I was going to say, Bella, before I was so rudely interrupted; we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice. I don't mind either way, as long as I get what I want."

"You have a sick mind, Mike!"

"I guess we are doing things the hard way, then." He slapped my face after he said that. My hand flew up to my left check which was burning from the aftershock. Tears came to my eyes, and I let them shed. I didn't care about my dignity anymore. It didn't matter if he was going to violate me like this. I wanted –no, needed- Edward. He would have been able to save me. But, there was no preventing this fate; he was never going to return to me.

I looked away from him. My eyes fixed on a crayon marking on the white wall while I let my tears fall down my face.

Mike proceeded to kiss down my collarbone and to my chest. Apparently he wasn't satisfied yet, so he ripped my shirt open and started to pull my skirt off. I just lay there like a stone statue, not giving him any pleasure in what he was doing to me.

Out of my corner of my eye, I saw him pull his shirt off and throw it to the floor above my head. He quickly discarded his pants and I saw that he didn't have anything on under them.

The realization that this was actually happening suddenly hit me. My head started to spin and I blacked out.

I awoke to a nude Mike sleeping next to me. I grimaced at his now naked body. I wanted to kill him; torture him like he had me. He would be sorry that he ever messed with me. I couldn't bring myself to do it though. I wouldn't allow myself to stoop down to his level.

I tried to sit up but I was too sore. I sunk back down to the floor. Determination came upon me, and tried sitting up again, wincing at the pain it caused me. I looked down at my body and gasped. My whole body was splotched with bruises of all colors and sizes. I covered my mouth to hold back a scream of fury.

My clothes were sprawled out across the floor, so I took the chance to get changed before Mike woke up. I quickly walked to the front door and opened it. It was dark outside, so it must have been late. I checked my phone to see the time. It said 11:00 in blue numbers across the front screen. Charlie was going to be so worried about me.

As I was walking to my car, I remembered what Mike had told me at school. He said his parents were leaving to go on a cruise that weekend and wouldn't be home for a whole week. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I put the pieces together?

I sluggishly climbed into my car and turned it on. Mike lived down a turn-off road right before you get to La Push, so I knew how to get home.

I started to think about the events that had occurred that night. How I had been so easily fooled into that little trap which had turned into such a big mess. I couldn't take the pain of the memories and thoughts that were swarming in my head anymore. I pulled off to the side of the road, at the end of the turn-off and got out.

I don't know why but I started to walk towards the forest. It seemed welcoming, but before I could reach it, I collapsed in pain. I shriveled up into a ball, and hugged my stomach, silently screaming out in agony.

I just lay there for God only knows how long until someone finally found me.

"Bella?" Did I want to be found? Maybe I should have tried to go further up into the woods so no one would ever find me.

I whimpered in reply to Jacob.

"Oh my God, Bella! What happened to you?" Jacob's tone of voice was downright worried sick.

I tried to move but it was too painful to shift around. I gasped and clutched my hands back around my waist.

"Bella, I need to get you back to my house. Can I pick you up?" I simply nodded and he picked me up gently. It surprised me how much warmer he felt than before. It might have been because I had been lying out in the cold night air.

Before I knew it, we were at his house. Jacob opened the door to his house, miraculously holding onto me with only one hand. Billy must have been in bed because I didn't hear his low, gruff voice or the squeak of his wheelchair.

Jacob set me down on the bed in his room and I returned to my previous position: curled up in a ball with my hands grasping my abdomen.

"Bella, what happened to you?" I just shook my head. I wasn't ready to answer his questions, much less talk about what Mike had done to me.

"Will you tell me in the morning?" I nodded my head, wincing when it started throbbing.

"Feel better. I'm going to go get your truck and drive it back to my house."

I didn't hear if he said anything else because I fell asleep, too exhausted to keep my eyes open anymore.

**APOV Wednesday, February 20th (9:00 PM) Ashland, Oregon**

I was mindlessly playing cards with Emmet and Jasper when I suddenly had a vision.

_Bella was lying on the floor naked. Her eyes were closed and she was screaming in pain. There was a boy spread out on top of her. He appeared to be violently raping her. _

I gasped. "Oh my God! Bella!" Jasper was by my side immediately, holding onto my shoulders.

"What did you see**,** Alice?" His voice was filled with worry for Bella, and he was sending out a heavy wave of distress throughout the whole house.

"Bella," I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Jasper was now kneeling in front of the chair I was sitting in. "What about Bella? Alice, please tell me what happened."

"Come on**,** Alice. That's my sister you are talking about! Tell us!" Emmett was practically growling out his response.

Esme ran down the stairs of our little house in Oregon, along with Rosalie. I was surprised to see worry spread over Rosalie's pale face.

I finally found the strength to tell everyone about the vision. "Bella. Bella was raped," I stuttered on the last word.

Rosalie gasped. She had been through the same thing, but she hadn't been able to survive as a human after her attack.

"Is she okay?" Esme's troubled voice interrupted the tense silence. She was standing next to Carlisle, who was holding her by the waist, looking equally distraught.

"I don't know. Her future just disappeared. I can't see anything. We need to go to Forks, now!"

"I'll call Edward**.**" Rosalie started to reach for her cell phone but I stopped her.

"No, Rose. Let me call him. I can explain to him exactly what happened," I said, grabbing my cell phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and dialing his number.

I got an answering machine, but I wasn't giving up. I called again and again until he finally picked up.

"What do you want**,** Alice?"

"It's Bella. She's hurt. We are all leaving to go back to Forks whether you like it or not**.**" Edward wasn't going to stop me from going to my best friend this time and I decided to let the demanding Alice out of her shell.

I heard a growl through the phone, "What happened to her**,** Alice?"

"She was raped**.**" Edward began another round of snarling over the phone.

"By whom?"

"I don't know**,** Edward. That is why we are leaving to go see her. I can't see her future and I need to know what has happened to her. Don't go off and do something foolish. I need you to meet us there. Where are you?"

"I am in Redding, California."

"We are in Ashland, Oregon. Can you get to Forks by morning?"

"I think so. I hope she is okay."

"We all do, Edward. Please hurry. We will meet you there by sunrise."

"Okay**,** I'll see you soon."

I snapped my phone shut. "Grab a few sets of clothes. We won't have time to take the car, so we will have to carry a few small bags and run there."

Everyone dashed upstairs to grab their essentials. I ran to my room and snatched a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was something I would never be seen in on a regular day**,** but it didn't matter at the present time. I threw everything into a large purse and darted downstairs.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were all waiting by the door.

"Let's go," I said. I opened the door, and we bolted out into the cold night air.

I could only hope that Bella was safe and out of harm's reach.

**A/N**

**How'd you like it? This is my second fanfic, but I gave up on the other one because I wasn't really feeling it anymore. This story has been calling to me for months! So I finally put it down on paper, typed it up, and now it is here for you to read. Sorry for those you enjoyed my story "The Prodigy." I might continue if I get enough support. (A.K.A Reviews!!!!!!!)**

**I love reviews! WRITE THEM AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER! Thank you to my wonderful Beta "EdwardCorvin17!" If you are looking for a Beta to check your stories, I totally recommend her!**

**PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	2. Awakening

**BPOV**

**Thursday, February 21st (4:30 PM) Forks, WA**

Mike was on top of me. Stripping me down to a foolishly small amount of clothing. Slapping me, hitting me, biting me. Taking away the only thing left that I could share with my true love. I had already given away my heart and my soul. All I had left to offer was my innocence. My feelings for Edward would never cease, nor would they grow any less. I would always love Edward, but I knew he didn't feel the same way. He wouldn't have left if he still loved me.

I gasped as my body shot up out of the bed I was placed in. _How did I get in a bed? _Come to think of it, I didn't even remember going to bed the nn)_]

ght before. The gears in my head started working and images flashed over and over again in my mind.

The night came flooding back to me. Mike hurting me, stumbling out into the forest, and being found by Jacob. I started to cry furiously. I must have sounded like a dying whale, I was so loud.

"Bella, Bella! What's wrong?" Jacob came flying into the room, his face plastered with worry.

I couldn't talk just yet, so I cried into his shoulder. He hugged me, whispering comforting words in my ear. He rocked my body back and forth, trying to sooth my deafening sobbing.

Once I quieted down, Jacob asked me if I was ready to talk. I gave my head a quick nod and he started questioning me about the previous night.

"Bella, what happened to you before I found you near the woods outside of La Push?" Jacob was so quiet I could barely detect what he was asking me.

"I went to Mike's house because he said a bunch of friends were going to go to the movies with him. He asked me if I wanted to tag along with them, but when I got there, no one else had come. Mike started attacking me, and then he...he," I couldn't complete the ending of my sentence.

"What did he do, Bella? You need to tell me." I was so glad Jacob cared about me, unlike that bastard, Mike.

"He r-raped me," I started weeping again, this time leaning into his big, warm chest.

"That fucking idiot! I'm going to kill him!" He started to get up from the side of the bed, but I held him back by the hand.

"I know he made a wrong decision but I don't want you to stoop down to his level of idiocy. I don't want you to be just like him; a person who only cares about their own satisfaction and pleasure."

"I'm not doing this for my own gratification, Bella. I don't want him to hurt you again. You're my friend and I can't let any more harm to come to you."

"Jacob, I'm accident prone. Other mishaps are bound to find me. It's just who I am; a magnet for trouble."

Jacob knelt down next to the plushy bed in front of me and started speaking. "Bella, you need to tell your dad what happened. He should know, and you need to report this to the authorities." his facial expressions showed nothing but sincere friendship and care for my well-being.

"I can't, Jacob. I just can't. Mike will already hate me for telling my father. I don't want to make any more enemies. He is bound to tell Lauren and Jessica, and then they will turn on me," I whispered and started shaking, tears welling up in my eyes once again.

"Bella, you should at least tell Charlie about the incident."

"I will when I'm ready. Speaking of Charlie, does he know I am here?" I didn't want Charlie to be worrying about me _and_ the problems down at the police station.

"I think you should go to the doctor. You might have a disease, or you could be-."

"Could be what, Jake?" He was scaring me. What could be worse than a permanent disease?

"-pregnant," he finished his sentence, and I went into complete shock. My mouth formed an 'o' and I couldn't speak. I think I was having an emotional breakdown. I curled up into a ball and started to rock back and forth.

"No, no, no, no, no," I kept muttering under my breath.

"Bella, I should get you back to your house. Come on," he said, picking up my still curled up form and walked through his house and out the front door. He strolled out to my truck and placed me in the back seat, letting me lie down.

and walked through his house

How could this be happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why, why, why me? I guess I'm just a plain-out trouble magnet. Harmful, unpleasant things always happen to find me. Bella Swan the poor -maybe pregnant- seventeen-year-old. How could I be so foolish? Again, why me?

We arrived at my house and Jake removed me from the truck. Charlie's cruiser was already back at the house and it was starting to grow dark on the horizon. It was twilight. I cringed at the reminder of Edward's words.

"It's twilight. It's the safest time of day for us… the easiest time. But also the saddest in a way. The end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" I resisted the sobs that threatened to choke their way out and the tears that tried to leak out of my eyes and flow over my pale cheeks.

"Jake, I think I can walk." I started to fidget around in his arms, so he put me down. He kept an arm on the small of my back, just in case I fell over. We both walked over to the front door. I picked up the key under the eve and unlocked the squeaky door.

"Bella, is that you?" _Who else would know where the key to the front door is? Of course it's me._

"Yeah, Dad," my voice was shaky and I was breathing in jagged breaths.

"Bella, breathe in and out slowly. I don't think it would be good for you to start hyperventilating and pass out again." He was right and I knew it. I tried to think about other thoughts instead of what I was about to announce to Charlie. But the only thoughts that would come to me were either about Edward or Mike, and both of them pained me.

I walked into the TV room where Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching another ball game. "Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Bells." He turned off the ball game before continuing, "What do you need to talk about?" He was clearly confused, yet willing to hear what I had to pronounce.

"You know how I went to Mike's house yesterday?"

"Yeah?" His face went from a caring and listening father, to a serious policeman.

"I'm just going to go all out and say what I have to say." I took a deep breathe before proceeding. "When I went to Mike's, no one else had come yet and his parents were out of town on a cruise. I had totally forgotten about that until after I left his house." I took another shallow gulp of air and continued on with my small speech. "Mike had said that the others were getting snacks and games for after the movie, so we sat on the couch, and started watching TV. Mike began to get up close and personal, so I pushed him away. But he was relentless. He attacked me and he, he-"

"What, Bella? What did that idiotic boy do this time?"

"He r-raped me," a single tear fell down my cheek. The room had been strangely quiet, so I looked up to see a red-faced Charlie.

"He did WHAT?" his poor, tired face turned from the previous dark cherry color, to a deep purple.

"Mike raped me, Dad," I said in a voice that was barely even audible to myself.

"I could have him arrested for that, you know! With all the nerve in the world! He HAD to choose the police chief's daughter to sexually violate! I'm calling his mother!" A second passed before he realized that he had lapsed back into the angry father mode. Switching back to his police chief persona, he began again. "You'll need to come in to the office tomorrow and fill out the forms for me to press charges; it's obvious that you aren't up for it tonight." He blushed before stuttering out the rest of his thoughts. "And I, uh, suppose that you don't really need a, uh, rape kit, then, if you can positively identify your attacker?" I nodded my head fervently in agreement, not wishing to experience further discomfort and embarrassment.

"I really wish that you wouldn't press charges, Dad. I don't want to make any trouble. I just want to forget it all, to leave it all behind me." I was looking down at my dirt covered pants.

"Believe me, I wish that this hadn't happened to you, too, Bells, but it's my duty. Plus, he deserves a lesson or two. The maximum jail time doesn't even begin to cover it! Hell, he's lucky that I don't have the mind to get out my shotgun and hunt him down myself!" he threatened, his voice rising with emotion. He sighed, ruffling his hair with one hand to relieve the stress. "Take a hot shower and try to get some rest. Let me take care of Newton in the morning. I'll call you when I bring him in."

Realizing that Charlie was dead-set on arresting Mike, I, too, sighed. "Night, Dad. And...thank you."

"Night, Bells. This man definitely made the wrong decision when he decided to hurt _my_ daughter." His vehement tone and obvious concern for my well-being made me tear up. "You'll make it through this. You survived Edw--," he broke off. My test tightened at the mention of _his _name. "You're a strong woman now, Bella." I weakly walked over to him and gave him a limp hug around the waist.

"Thanks again, Dad."

"No problem, Kiddo." He smiled a forced smile up at me as I walked out the living room door.

I led Jake to the front door and said, "Goodnight, Jake. Thanks for being so understanding and supportive."

"You're welcome, Bella. I hope you feel better tomorrow. Are you going to skip school? You already missed most of today, so it wouldn't hurt to skip out on a Friday. No one ever learns anything on the last day of the week anyway."

"I think I'll stay home. I feel like crap. Thanks again, Jake."

"Love you, Bells." He leaned over to kiss my forehead, and then walked out the front door.

I trudged upstairs after saying goodnight to Charlie and telling him I wouldn't be attending school the next day. Of course he was okay with my missing out on a Friday, considering what I had just been through.

I dragged my heavy feet into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped off my foul clothes. _Mental note: burn these clothes._ The friction between the cloth and my skin was excruciatingly painful. My whole body stung like the rattlesnake bite I had gotten once back in Phoenix when I was six years old.

I hopped into the shower and let the hot water run over my body for what seemed like forever. I finally got enough strength to lift my hands up to wash my hair. The strawberry scent was very pleasant. I made sure to wash my whole body at least twice to wash all traces of Mike down the drain.

I couldn't remember if he had used protection or not, but I was praying to God that he did, because I wasn't on the pill. I had no reason on to be. I wasn't in a relation at the moment and I had never really thought of "doing it" with anyone before- except Edward.

I stepped out of the shower to a foggy bathroom. I threw on my plush, white towel and quickly got changed into my well-known sweats and tee shirt.

I walked slowly to my room and threw my offending clothes into the clothes bin.

Even my bed wasn't inviting. I couldn't get the vile thoughts of what Mike had done to me out of my mind.

I climbed under my white sheets and covered myself with the purple coverlet. I felt so violated. Like someone had intruded in my privacy. Was I kidding myself? Someone _had _intruded into the only thing I had left to to share with my sweetheart. But he was never coming back. I could never get my hopes up that he may come back to me because I knew he wasn't going to. He didn't want me. And now he definitely wouldn't want me because Mike had assaulted what was rightfully Edward's. It hurt to think his name.

As I was thinking those troubled thoughts, I drifted off into a restless sleep.

**APOV**

**January 22nd (5:00 AM) Forks, Washington**

We arrived in Forks at 5:00 in the morning. The sun hadn't started to rise yet, so we had a little bit longer to wait before we could approach Bella.

Edward still hadn't made it into Forks yet and I was growing impatient.

"Where is he?" I asked aloud, more to myself than my family.

"Don't worry, Alice. He will come." Jasper sent calming waves in my direction. Even though they didn't help with my tensed-up nerves, I was still thankful for his effort.

After about thirty minutes of sitting and waiting, I heard a rustling in the bushes. Although I had already seen Edward coming, I didn't know what time he would end up in Forks.

Edward zoomed out of the forest and stopped in front of me.

"Alice, when can I go to her?"

"I guess we are asking straight forward questions then?" I asked curtly, causing Edward to growl at me.

"Alice, I have no time for funny business. Now, tell me. When can I go see Bella?"

"In approximately two hours and thirty minutes." He started to growl again, this time not at me, but at the slow pace his watch was ticking by.

"I'm going to go sit outside her window and wait for her to wake up." He started to walk away, but I reminded him that we still had the company of our family around us.

"Edward, aren't you going to say hello to the rest of the family?"

"Oh, sorry. Hello, everyone. I've missed you so much." He went around and gave everyone a hug. He kissed Esme on the cheek, hugging her a bit longer than the others.

"Well, I must go now. I promise I won't run off again. I am here to stay. I can't leave Bella, or any of you again. It would break me apart even more than before." With that, he sprinted off into the woods towards Bella's house.

**EPOV**

**February 22nd (5:45) Forks, Washington**

My love was hurt by that vile, low-life Mike Newton. He didn't deserve to live after the things he had done to Bella. My Bella. He would pay, but not with his life. I would find some way to make him regret ever putting Bella through the pain and suffering.

I sat in a tree outside of Bella's window, waiting for her to wake up. Looking through her window, I saw her tossing and turning in her bed. Her sheets were sprawled all over the floor. I wanted to go and pull them back over her body to keep her warm. Tuck the sheets under her so she would feel safe and secure. I wanted to lay my body down next to her, so we could relax with each other in a heavenly bliss. I would watch her as she slept and she would dream sweet, peaceful dreams.

She finally began to stir, so I climbed through the half cracked-open window. I sat on the side of her bed, breathing in the lovely scent I had missed so dearly over the past few months. I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Bella. My love, I will always cherish you. I will never let you go, ever again.

**BPOV**

I was having another nightmare about Mike. This time he pushed me into a wall and started beating me. It was so very painful; I could barely stand it. Suddenly, he stopped and I opened up my squinted eyes to see Mike on the floor. In his place was Edward. Edward leaned over and spoke softly in my ear, "I love you, Bella. My love, I will always cherish you. I will never let you go, ever again."

I bolted upright in my bed, a cold sweat covering my entire body. I needed to find a way to get rid of these horror-filled dreams. I breathed in a deep breath through my nose to calm myself. That's when I smelled the most wonderful scent ever known to this earth. It was the fragrance of Edward Cullen.

I turned my head slightly to see him sitting on the edge of my bed. "Edward?" I whispered softly. I couldn't believe he was actually there. _Am I still dreaming? Nobody pinch me! I want this dream to last forever. _

"Hello, Bella." His soft voice was like music to my ears.

"Oh my God," I whispered in shock, covering my mouth with my hand. I couldn't comprehend this. Was he actually in my room? Did he come back to me? I would have wait and see if he would stay. _But, for now, I can live in this fantasy world of joy. All I want is Edward, just Edward._

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Sorry for the long wait! I have a ton of things to do at school, working for my church. Yada, yada, yada! Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the first chapter! I love you all! I hope you liked this chapter! Anything you would have changed? Complaints, Concerns, Questions, Comments? All welcome!**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta "EdwardCorvin17!" If you are looking for a Beta to check your stories, I totally recommend her!**

__

**PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	3. Are You Serious

**BPOV (The Morning After Edward Came Back)**

It was all too mind-boggling. Edward couldn't be here. _I'm going insane! I'm losing my mind! _

I looked up and he was still sitting there like a Greek God. An Adonis that used to be mine, who figuratively came back to me.

I couldn't take it all, so I bent over into the bed. Although I was lying on my side with my body facing Edward, my arms and my face were pressed into the violet covers. I was crying hysterically, dampening the coverlet.

Cold arms surrounded me. Edward picked me up, resting my head against his marble chest. His shirt was next in line to be ruined by my salty tears.

"Shh, love. It's alright. I won't hurt you. I'm never leaving you again. I love you so much. I couldn't stand to be away from you," he whispered quietly and soothingly into my ear.

I whimpered. I lifted my face up so I was looking into his golden eyes. "Please don't leave me again. I wouldn't survive if you left me after what has happened."

"I promise to stay with you forever, for all eternity." He leaned down to kiss me, but I turned my face away from him.

"Not yet, Edward. I'm not strong enough."

"It's perfectly fine, love. I will wait forever if it means I can stay with you."

"Of course I want you to stay with me." Suddenly I remembered the rest of my family. "Did the others come back too?"

"Yes. They came back when Alice had a vision, but waited for me to arrive. They called me so that I would come to see you, too.

"I missed all of you _so_ much. I don't think I would have lived my life to it's full potential if you hadn't come back." I could see in his eyes that he knew that I hadn't been the same since he'd left. I tried to move closer to him, but found that it caused a searing pain in my lower abdomen.

I gasped and clutched my bruised stomach. "Oww!" I moaned into his hard shoulder.

"I think I should take you to see Carlisle. I want him to make sure everything is alright." He gently pulled my hands from my stomach and held them while the fingers of his other hand gently dusted over my aching stomach, slightly dulling the pain.

I nodded and he lifted me up gently in his cold arms. We flew out the window and into the chilly night air.

After running for about five minutes, we arrived at Edward's house. Carlisle was waiting for us on the front porch. Alice must have told him we would be coming.

"Carlisle!" I jumped from Edward and ran to him. I embraced Carlisle in a hug. "I missed you so much!" I started to sob into his shirt.

"Shh, Bella. You are fine now and I promise none of us are leaving you again," he said sincerely, hugging me cautiously so as not to cause my injuries any more pain.

"Thank you." I pulled away from the loving hug and turned to Edward. I took his hand and we followed Carlise into the house.

"Where is everyone?" I looked into the empty living room, expecting them to suddenly pop up out of nowhere.

"They are giving you some privacy while Carlisle gives you a check up before they greet you." Edward squeezed my hand and continued to follow his father up the stairs.

I was confused when we passed by Carlisle's office and continued on to Edward's room, but once I entered, I understood.

Inside his room was a fully functional medical station. In the corner where his sleek, black couch usually sat was a hospital bed, surrounded by other medical equipment and one chair. All of Edward's other furniture and belongings had been pushed over to the other side of the room, leaving clear space around the bed.

"Bella, would you like Edward to step out while I am searching your lower abdomen for damage?"

"No, it's fine. He can read your mind anyway. I know he would be jumping up and down outside the door waiting for the results," I sighed, hurting my sore and mostly likely cracked, ribs.

Edward rushed over to hold my hand. He sat down in a chair that was next to the makeshift hospital bed.

"I wouldn't look into his mind anyway. I would not pry to see or hear what he is doing."

"Thanks," I squeezed his hand a little harder and looked towards Carlisle.

"Okay, I'm ready." I really wasn't, but only Jasper would ever know how I was feeling without me telling him out loud. But he wasn't there at the moment to spill my feelings to Edward.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions first. Please answer them to your best ability." I was nervous about what kind of questions he would ask me.

"Okay. I'll try."

"If I am not mistaken, Mike is the one who raped you?"

I visibly cringed before answering. "Yes," I murmured, looking down at the ground.

Edward gave my hand another little squeeze of encouragement.

"How did he get the opportunity to sexually harass you?"

"Okay." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I went over to his house, thinking the rest of my friends were coming also. Mike had said we should all go to a movie and then go back to his house afterwards." I took another uneven breath to try and calm myself. "When I arrived at his house, none of our other friends were there yet, so we sat down and started to watch some TV until the others got to his house, except no one else ever came. Mike started to get a little too comfortable around me and he attacked me. I blacked out after that." I stopped, not wanting to remember any of the details about how he had forced himself onto me.

I looked up to see if he was writing this all down, but of course his vampire brain could remember it all in HD.

"Do you remember if he hit you anywhere, or if you fell and hurt yourself?"

"He slapped me across the face before I fell unconscious, but that's about all that I remember."

Carlisle nodded and continued working.

After many pokes and prods, swabs and blood tests, I was finally dismissed from the body search.

Carlisle left the room and I whispered to Edward, "Edward, when will he get the results?"

"It depends on how many patients he has back at the hospital." He looked concerned for my all together health and well-being.

Edward's face scrunched up for a long moment before he said, "Alright, Alice, you can come in."

I heard a small squeal and felt a small pair of arms wrap around my torso.

"Ow, Alice. I'm still very sore." I groaned for emphasis.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Alice instantly perked up after her frowning episode. "Missed you dearly, Bella!" She then turned to Edward. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on you. You're going to pay for keeping me away from my sister."

I thought Edward would protest, but he just nodded as if he agreed with Alice's punishment.

I decided to change the subject so the room would feel less awkward. "Alice, can't you see the results of my tests?" I tried desperately to soothe the tension that had built up in the room.

"No." Her face fell marginally. "I haven't been able to see any of your future since we came back. I receive little flickers, but nothing is at all clear." Her face sunk into a pout. "Bella, when you are healed, I am taking you to the mall for some new clothes." I groaned, and a grin spread across her angelic face.

Edward whispered something that was probably meant for Alice, because I couldn't make out a word of the gibberish.

Alice sighed, said goodbye to me while glowering at Edward, and pranced out of the room.

Edward leaned over to whisper into my ear, "Would you like some breakfast? I kind of pulled you out of your bed this morning."

I smiled. "That would be wonderful." I started to climb out of bed, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, you know you're too weak to get your own meal. How about breakfast in bed?"

He was absolutely glowing at the idea of giving me something, even if it was only breakfast.

"Okay." He started to rise from his chair, but I stopped him.

"Wait." I sat up so I was sitting at a right angle. His face looked confused.

I pulled him by the front of his collared shirt to the side of my bed until his face was only inches away from mine.

"I love you, Edward." I crashed my lips into his, not waiting any longer for his consent. After months of kissless days, I felt an electric current flow through my body. It only pushed me further into the kiss.

I moaned into his mouth as Edward climbed onto his knees atop the bed coverlet. I lay back down and he leaned over me, deepening the kiss.

Edward pulled back, panting. He leaned over to murmur in my ear, "I love you so much, Isabella."

My heart soared. _He loves me! He really loves me!_ I was at peace for the first time in many months.

Edward kissed my forehead and left the room to make my breakfast. Sighing contentedly, I looked down and noticed a small silver cell phone beside me on the bed. I picked it up, realizing that Edward had left it so that I could call Charlie before he panicked. Dialing the number for Charlie's new cell phone, I waited until he picked up after the first ring.

"Hello? Who's this?" he asked guardedly, not recognizing the phone number.

"Hey, Dad, it's Bella."

"Where are you?" he asked immediately.

"I'm at the Cullens' house. They, ah, just got back into town. Alice called early this morning, and when I told her about--about what happened, she insisted that I see Carlisle." I fabricated the truth a little so that Charlie wouldn't think that Edward kidnapped me. "She came over and picked me up really early. I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, alright then," he said, sounding relieved. "So Carlisle's taking care of you, then?" Before I could answer, his voice abruptly changed. "Does this mean that Edward's back?"

I sighed. "Yes, Dad, Edward's here. Carlisle checked out my injuries and ran some tests, but we don't know the results yet," I explained, changing the subject from Edward.

"Okay. Just call me when you know something. I'm going to go down to the station later today, and then out to the Newton's to take care of their vile son." I didn't know how to reply, so a silence filled the line.

"Yeah, I'll call you," I said after a moment. "I really need to take a shower, so--."

"Okay," he interjected. "Take care of yourself, Bells."

"Bye, Dad." I hung up.

I really did need to shower, so I tried moving around in the bed. It was extremely painful, but I was able to climb out of the bed. I held on to the bed frame for support as I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

Once I was in the large restroom, I closed the door and turned on the shower. I grabbed a blue towel from the small side closet and slung it over the shower door.

I stripped myself of my pajamas and stepped into the steaming hot shower. The water felt soothing on my sore back. I looked down at my body. There were black and blue bruises that almost completely covered my lower abdomen and thighs. "Great," I muttered under my breath.

After a lot of washing, scrubbing, and rinsing, I finally decided to get out of the shower. I turned the knob to stop the water flow and grabbed my towel off the glass door.

I stepped lazily out of the shower and into the foggy bathroom. I spotted a pair of sweats and a tee shirt on top of the sink and decided to slip them on.

After slowly putting the clothes on, I forced a brush through my tangled hair and picked up the hairdryer to speed up the process.

After my hair was pretty much dry, I set the hairdryer and the brush down.

On my way out of the steamy bathroom, I slipped on the slick floor and started to fall down. My head hit the golden handle on the closed bathroom door and I fell all the way down to the damp floor.

"Ow!" I screamed, clutching my throbbing head with my hands. I lifted one hand down to see if there was any blood to go along with the pulsing headache. Thankfully there was none. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella! Bella, can I come in? Edward's worried voice punctured the silence outside the door.

I scooted away from the opening to the bathroom and mumbled a "yes."

The door flew open and Edward rushed to my side. He put a hand on my check and lifted my teary-eyed face towards him. "Bella, are you alright?"

"No, my head really hurts and I feel kind of dizzy," I moaned at the echo of my words bouncing around inside my head.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle. You're usually not one to complain, even if something _does_ hurt." Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me down a flight of stairs and down the hallway.

He slightly opened the door to Carlisle's office. "Carlisle?" he asked.

"Come in, Edward."

Edward placed me on a fluffy red couch next to Carlisle's desk and claimed the seat next me.

"Did you hear what just happened upstairs in my bathroom?"

"Yes. Bella, come over here next to my desk so I can look at your head, please." He didn't look worried, but the Cullens were known for their face masks when the situation called for it.

I stood up, swaying slightly from the vertigo, and walked slowly over to Carlisle's mahogany desk.

He stood up and his hand moved to the top of my head. I hissed when he reached the knot that was quickly protruding from my crown.

She's not bleeding and seems to be coherent, so I don't believe she is gravely injured. I will need to have an X-ray done to make sure she's alright, though. She might have a concussion."

"Okay," I sighed and started to sway a little as if I was one of the three little pig's houses, being blown down by the big bad wolf. Carlisle placed a steadying hand on my arm as Edward disappeared, only to return within three seconds holding something brown in his arms.

"Here's your coat." He came up behind me and helped me put it on. Even the smallest amount of movement caused my body to ache.

"You two go on out to the Mercedes, and I'll be out shortly. I just need to grab some things," Carlisle said, opening a desk drawer.

"This might be easier." With a glance, he warned me of his intentions. Slowly, he reached down and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. Not once on the way out to the car was I jostled or in pain. He easily maneuvered me into the backseat of the car, closed the door, and appeared on the other side of the car. Climbing in beside me, he gently pulled me back and into his chest so that I was leaning against him. Letting out a sigh of contentment, I closed my eyes as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I must have drifted off, for it seemed like just a few seconds had passed before we arrived at the hospital. Edward held my hand and supported me as we walked into the building. We followed Carlisle back to the radiology department, although I had been there more than enough times to known where every department was located.

"I need a CT scan?" I asked, the sudden worry causing the intensity of my headache to increase. If only I could sleep...

"No! Bella! You can't sleep now!" Edward gently slapped my face, rousing me.

"What?" I questioned, coming out of the daze slightly.

"We're taking you to get a CT scan just in case you have a severe concussion as opposed to just a headache. If indeed you do have a concussion, and I don't mean to alarm you, but falling asleep right now could put you into a coma," Carlisle explained. I looked at him nervously, now putting more effort into fighting the urge to sleep.

"Isabella, back so soon?" Dr. Gerundy asked, passing us in the hallway. Then, noticing my companions, he said, "Carlisle? It's great to have you back! How've you been? How is the lovely Esme?"

"Esme is fine, as is the rest of my family, thank you. It's actually thanks to her that we've returned. She's missed life in this small town," Carlisle continued. "Go on in Edward, Bella. I'll meet you there," he directed towards us.

Ushering me into the room with the CT machine, Edward's questioning eyes met mine. "'Back so soon'?" he asked.

I blushed, remembering the last time that I had been in the hospital. "Jake and I were, uh, we were biking," I said nervously.

"Biking," he stated, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Jacob taught me how to ride. You see, when I was in danger, I could--I could _hear_ your voice, warning me not to do it. Telling me not to do anything stupid," I rushed to explain.

"You _heard_ my _voice_?" he questioned.

"It was the only thing that kept me sane, that kept me alive during those...months." Edward stared at me, regret coloring his face once again.

"Alright, Bella, if you'll just climb up onto the table, and we'll begin," Carlisle directed, entering the room and breaking the tension, seemingly oblivious to Edward's expression. Before I could move, two hands grabbed me around the waist, picking me up and gently placing me upon the table. Edward held my my head, supporting it and my neck, as I lay backwards. He softly placed his lips on mine before stepping back.

"Just stay still, and it will be finished in a moment. I heard gears begin to whirl and the table slid back into the machine until my entire head was inside. "You may close your eyes, but do _not_ fall asleep." Instead of closing my eyes, I looked at Edward, who had come to stand by the table near my waist. I could not move, but he held my hand for the entire ten minutes that the scan took and hummed to me. My eyes silently teared up as I recognized the lullaby that he had written for me so many months ago.

I sat up slowly as the table retracted. "Carlisle's reading the results now instead of having them interpreted by a radiologist and sent back to him later." He stood in front of me, massaging my hands with his thumbs. I opened my knees up and tugged at his hands, trying to pull him closer to me. He obliged and came to stand in between my legs, his sides brushing my thighs. He released my hands, but only to tilt my head up towards his. Once again, he softly touched my lips with his. I pushed mine harder against his as I reached up and knotted my fingers in his silky hair. I opened my lips, panting, as I hesitantly touched the tip of my tongue to his lower lip. His lips parted and his breathed out his intoxicating scent. His hands settled on my shoulders, caressing my neck. The pounding in my head was well worth it.

The door opened, and Edward jerked up. "Carlisle, is that really necessary?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, I have good news. Your scan results show no cracks or fissures in your skull, but from your symptoms, I still believe that you have a minor concussion." Pulling over a stool and sitting in front of me, he pulled a pen light out of his breast pocket in his lab coat. "Follow my finger, please," he said, shining the light into my eyes.

"Very good. It doesn't appear that you have any serious complications resulting from your accident. Even so, I'm recommending that you take some aspirin until the bruises lessen." He paused for a moment. "Edward, if you would be more comfortable, you can leave for this part." I glanced up at him worriedly. If something could make Edward uncomfortable, it must indeed be horrible.

"No. I can handle it," he asserted.

"Okay, Bella, don't panic. I just need to take a blood sample in order to check for any diseases that Mike may have passed on to you." The blood drained from my face as he spoke, rolling his chair over to a nearby cabinet. Reaching into a drawer, he withdrew a needle and two collection tubes. My hands grew clammy and my pulse started to race.

"I...I don't feel so well," I whispered weakly. In response, Edward came around behind me and stood at my back, permitting me to lean back against him.

"I'll make this as quick and as painless as possible. Relax your muscles; you're too tense." I nodded, leaning back and closing my eyes. I winced as I felt the needle puncture my skin, and I felt Edward tense behind me.

"It's been too long since I've smelled your blood," he said through clenched teeth. He slowly relaxed as the seconds passed. His presence relaxed me, too, for it seemed like only a few seconds had passed before Carlisle announced that he had finished.

"You're all set. Now, if you'd like to wait around for the results, you can make yourselves comfortable in my office." I followed Edward back to Carlisle office. In front of his desk sat two plushy chairs, one of which Edward sat it. I went to sit in the chair beside me, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Sit with me?" he asked, still giving me the option.

"Of course." I snuggled back against his chest, deeply inhaling his scent that I had missed so much. His fingers traced gentle patterns on my upper arms and shoulders, and I drifted off into a light and peaceful sleep.

* * *

I was jolted awake by Edward's hiss, "What?! No!" I sat up, bleary-eyed, to see that Carlisle had come into the room and was giving Edward a meaningful look.

"Bella, I have your results," he said solemnly. I stared at him, afraid of Edward's reaction. "The good news is that it appears that no diseases were transmitted to you from Mike." The air whooshed out of my lungs in relief, but then I remembered that he had said "the _good_ news", meaning that there must be some other kind of news as well.

"And...the bad news?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella. I think...."

"Think what, Carlisle?"

"I think you're..."

Holy Shit...

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it. This is my longest chapter yet! Sorry it took SO long to update. I've had end of the year exams and had to study for them. To be nice, I gave you an extra little sum-sum in this chapter. This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Tell me what you think! Complaints, Concerns, Comments, Questions? Review! I LOVE THEM!**

**Thanks SO much to my Beta, **EdwardCorvin17**! She makes this story readable! I totally recommend her as a Beta for your story if you need one. **

**Well...tell you what you think about it! I hope you liked it! Thanks again **EdwardCorvin17**! I love you to death! :-)**

** ~wearefanpires  
**


	4. Executions

**A/N**

**I know I usually don't do an author note before a chapter, but I decided that I was going to do something a little different from now on. I have decided that for each chapter, I will either put some lyrics to a song or a poem that describe the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**I know in the last chapter, Carlisle ended with a statement, but never actually finished his sentence. For those you reviewed and said that Bella couldn't be pregnant yet, because it wasn't two weeks yet. I know you all are right, but that's not where I am going with the story. Read on and you will discover what I mean.**

**There is much in store for all you readers. I have a few ideas up my sleeve and wonderful Beta to help me with it. Let's raise our glasses for** EdwardCorvin17**!**

_'cause if you're not really here_

_then the stars don't even matter_

_now i'm filled to the top with fear_

_but it's all just a bunch of matter_

_'cause if you're not really here_

_then i don't want to be either_

_i wanna be next to you_

_black and gold_

_black and gold_

_black and gold_

_Black and Gold_

Sam Sparro

***********

Bella's POV

"And...the bad news?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella. I think...."

"Think what, Carlisle?"

"I think you're..."

Holy Shit!

_No, no, no, no, no! This can NOT be happening. How can he tell? It hasn't been two weeks yet. Everyone knows that you can't find out if you're pregnant until you're two weeks into it. Phew! Maybe it's something else. But, if it's bad news than maybe it's something worse. Am I kidding myself? What could be worse than being pregnant after a rape or having a permanent disease?!_

While I was having a mental war with myself, Carlisle was staring worriedly at my scrunched up face.

"Bella?" he said in a concerned tone.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Bella, I think you are pregnant.

I could feel my eyes enlarge and start to pool with tears that threatened to overflow and run down my cheeks.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "Bella, love. It will be alright. I promise you that I will never leave again and that I will take care of you and the baby. I love you too much to give this up.

My mouth opened up and formed an "o." The tears that were on the borderline of falling leaked out and flowed in streams down my face. I couldn't believe that Mike actually had the nerve to think that he could get by without using protection. Well, he had thought wrong and was going to pay for it.

I suddenly cracked. A loud cry escaped from my mouth and I turned into Edward, wrapping my arms around him. I cried harder, soaking his shirt through.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay, love. "

"C-carlise?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"How do you know that I am pregnant? It's only been a few days since...since…" Carlisle interrupted me before I could continue into even more hysterics.

"Vampires have very heightened senses. They can tell a difference in someone's scent. After knowing you and smelling your scent almost every day, I can tell the difference in your aroma. At first I thought it was just Mike's body odor, but after you took a shower, it was still present."

"Oh." I continued on into another blank-faced trance. It was almost like I was in a mini coma; not talking or even acknowledging that someone was actually trying to communicate with me. I began to shake again, my hands balled into fists.

I suddenly broke out of my hypnotic state with a new found fury. "Mike's going to get a piece of my mind!" I hopped off of the table and started to stalk off towards the door.

"Bella, wait! You can't go alone," Edward yelled after me, grabbing my hand in the process.

"No, Edward! I need to do this. You can stand outside in the forest, if you would like, but I need to tell Mike how I feel about this."

"No, Bella. What if he hurts you again? I couldn't stand letting that happen." Edward looked down to his feet. It seemed that if he could cry, he would be in tears.

"That is why you can stand outside the window while I talk to him. Just make sure you aren't seen. If Mike gets any ideas, you can come inside. But, other than that, please let me handle this."

"Okay, Bella." He took my hand and we started to walk out of the door.

"Bye, Carlisle! Thank you!" I heard him chuckle as Edward and I made our way down the hallway.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?"

"Yes. It has to be done."

***

Edward carried me on his back once we had walked into the safe confines of the forest, a place that hid us from prying eyes. I was now standing on the front porch of Mike's house. I was shifting my weight from one foot to another, thinking about what to say before I rang the doorbell. Edward had agreed to my terms, and was impatiently standing in the forest, probably wondering what I was going to do.

I took one deep breath and rang the doorbell, praying he was home.

"Be right there!" a voice called from somewhere in the house. It reminded me of the night Mike had abused me. He had yelled towards the door before actually coming to answer it.

Mike walked into view, pulling on a white tee-shirt. He looked up after pulling his head through the hole in his shirt. "Bella? What are you doing here?" He didn't sound rude, just surprised that I would actually come back to see him.

"Open the door, Mike. We need to talk."

"Okay…" he answered, hesitating as he unlocked the screen door. He pulled it open and motioned with his hand for me to come inside.

"Make yourself at home."

"I don't plan on staying long." His face fell slightly. _I really hope he isn't planning another "fun day."_

I walked in the kitchen, hands in the pockets of my sweatpants. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay. Shoot." He seemed to be happy that I was actually talking to him. Most rape victims wouldn't even come close to their attackers.

"I wanted to tell you that…" I took a deep breath. "…that I'm pregnant."

"Sorry to break it to you, Bella. But, that's not my problem." I was astounded. He actually thought that he could escape the blame for me being pregnant with _his_ child!

"Wh-what!? This is most definitely your issue too." If it were possible, smoke would have been coming out of my ears.

"It's not my fault that you weren't on birth control."

"Well, it's not my fault either! I never expected to actually have sex with someone! It's your fault for not using protection. Do you even have a brain? And what would even make you think that it was alright to violate my body and fuck me without my consent?! You _raped _me! And now I'm pregnant with _your_ child, the child of a true, honest-to-goodness _monster!_"

"Don't give me your dumb-ass remarks. You _definitely_ asked for it. You practically _begged_ me, you little slut! I don't care whose fault you think it is. But I'm definitely _not_ taking the blame for this." _Who does he think he is?_

"You listen here, buddy. This is your child too, and if you expect me to just walk away and pretend this never happened, you have a serious problem." Suddenly my feet were knocked out from under me and I was being dragged out of the kitchen and into the next room over.

Mike leaned over me, straddling my hips, and started to yell at me.

"Bitch! You want to know who has a problem? It's you! You're saying all these lies about me! I didn't get you pregnant!" he spat at me, scowling as he punched my already sore stomach.

"Get off me, Mike! Don't touch me!"

"No. Not before I teach you a lesson!" He lifted his hand to smack me, but before his hand even came close to my face, his weight was lifted off of me.

I backed away into the wall behind me, gasping for breath and clutching my stomach. Edward was dragging Mike out of the room by his feet. Mike was yelling at Edward, telling him to let him go.

"What the hell! Let me go, asshole! That bitch needs to be taught a lesson! Since you left, she's mine!"

I stood up, still feeling shaky. I walked into the next room. Mike was standing in the corner, Edward towering over him. His right hand was wrapped around Mike's throat. "Don't you _ever_ touch her again," he said coldly.

"I'm going to kill you, Bella. You and your sorry ass are in so much fucking trouble. You've got it coming for you!" Mike choked out around Edward's choking grip.

"Don't speak to her like that," Edward commanded, not breaking his frigid facade.

"Bite me, fucker!"

"Your wish is my command," Edward quietly murmured. He suddenly pushed Mike's throat back and sunk his sharp teeth into Mike's neck.

"AH! Oh my fucking god! What the hell did you do to me?" Mike was yelling a string of profanities as he sank to the floor, gasping for breath.

Suddenly the front door flew open and a blur rushed past me. "What did I miss?" Emmett asked. "Aw, dude! You already got to do the fun part! Can I finish him off? Bastard hurt my sister!"

I was standing there in awe. How could they just kill him off like that? I had once thought I wanted to kill him, but at the moment I wasn't sure. One side of me was saying, "Are you serious, Bella? Let him die. He totally deserves it!" The other, less prominent part of me was screaming at me, trying to get my attention. "Why should you let him die? He hurt you, but it was a mistake. He should be given another chance."

While I was standing there have a mental meltdown, Emmett and Edward were staring at me.

"Can I, Bella?" Emmett asked, anxious to get rid of Mike once and for all.

The louder part of my self-conscious got the better of me, and I nodded.

"Bring it on, Mikey!" Emmett screamed and tackled the body in the corner of the kitchen.

I started to back away, not wanting to see what happened next. I ran out the front door, tears streaming down my cheeks. By the time I got to the line of trees in his backyard, I was breaking down in sobs. I quickly sat down by a tree and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth.

I couldn't decide if it was right to do this to Mike, or if it was a selfish act. _Maybe I don't want to hurt anymore. Fine, that's why. I confess! Go ahead, sue me! A few moments passed before I felt Edward slide his cool hands around my waist, gently pick me up, and cradle me in his arms. _

"Everything _will_ be okay," he promised me vehemently, gently rubbing my back with one hand while wiping my tears from my face with the other. "How about I take you back to my house. That way Carlisle will be nearby if we need him. Emmett will...take care of Mike," he told me cautiously. I nodded and then sank back into his embrace, exhausted. Feeling safe, here in Edward's arms, I close my eyes and sank into a peaceful sleep as Edward carried me home.

A/N

**Sorry this one is a little bit short. My absolutely awesome Beta **EdwardCorvin17 **is leaving for an extended vacation and won't be back for the next few weeks. In the meantime, I will be writing up some more chapters. When she comes back, I will sen them to her for checking and post them as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please recommend my story if you like and review!**

**~wearefanpires**


	5. Gotta Get Through This

**A/N **

**Sorry it took so long! Well, here's chapter 5! In all, I would to have 60 reviews before I post the next chapter. Anyone have any ideas that they would like to be put in the next chapter? Tell me, and I'll let you know if I'll use it or not. Thanks!**

* * *

_I gotta get through this_

_  
I gotta get through this_

_  
I gotta make it, gotta make it, gotta make it through_

_  
Said I'm gonna get through this_

_  
Im gonna get through this_

_  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you_

_  
Give me just a second and I'll be alright_

_  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
_

_  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay_

_  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight_

_"Gotta Get Thru This"_

_-Daniel Bedingfield_

* * *

I awoke in a soft bed, covers pulled up around my waist; I noticed that I was in Edward's bed. My face felt sticky. I knew I'd cried all night, even in my sleep. I sat up slowly, stretching. I pushed the covers down with my feet and hopped out of bed, stumbling when I hit the floor.

I walked over to the bathroom, desperately needing to take a shower, considering that I hadn't taken one in a while. Looking into the mirror, I saw what looked like a half-dead human being. Her hair was a knotted mess, pointing in every direction. Her eyes looked almost hallow, red and swollen from crying. Dried tear tracks led down both cheeks, falling over the edge of her scrawny chin. The lips were chapped and in desperate need of some heavy-duty chap stick.

I looked like I had risen from the dead after being tortured by something evil and monstrous.

Deciding that I wasn't going to become any cleaner by just standing there and staring at myself, I turned on the shower, pulled my clothes off, and stepped in.

The water felt miraculous, every warm water droplet cascading down my back. My body ached from being curled up in a sobbing ball all night and the hot water helped to slightly cure the soreness.

After quickly washing my hair, I stepped out of the warm, inviting shower, to the cold, foggy bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw that I looked slightly more presentable.

Stepping out of the bathroom, the cold air hit me. It was exactly like opening up a freezer door; all the cold air comes flying out, trying to quickly take over the warm atmosphere.

I walked over towards the closet to see if I could find anything that fit me. I knew that in a few months I wouldn't be able to fit into any of my clothes. I opened up the closet to all of Edward's clothes. Just like the bathroom, his scent pooled around me, making me light-headed for a few seconds. I shuffled his good-smelling clothes until I found some that looked like they would fit me.

I slipped on the t-shirt and boxers, deciding that was about as good as it was going to get. I quickly slipped back into the bathroom, seeking out a brush so that I could get rid of the tangled mess that was my hair.

Soon after brushing my hair, I walked downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find something small to nibble on. Even though the Cullens were vampires, I knew that Edward would have gone to the store to buy me something, or he would have sent someone else in his place.

When I finally arrived in the kitchen I opened up the fridge. It was stocked full with everything you could think of: fruit, vegetables, meat, milk, juice. It even had ice cream in the freezer.

I decided that I would make myself a fruit salad. I took out all the necessary ingredients, as well as a small bowl and a knife to cut the fruit with. As I was cutting up the fruit, I noticed someone had come into the room. I looked up to see Edward leaning up against the counter and looking at me. I smiled slightly, but continued to prepare my breakfast.

When I had finished and all the fruit was in the bowl, I started to eat. I moaned at the juicy flavor of all the fruits combined. It was so good, and before I knew it, I had eaten the whole thing.

I looked up, embarrassed that I had ended up eating all of it. Edward chuckled, smiling at me. I put down the fork that I had used and walked over to him. I looked up into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood up as high as I could and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I pulled back and Edward's smile had transformed into something much bigger. His crooked grin reached his eyes.

"Good morning, love." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Morning. What are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you would like." I smiled. I knew he would never agree to some of the things that I had planned. He said it was for my "safety". Screw that.

"Anything?" I looked up and him expectantly, batting my eyelashes.

I assumed that he would say something along the lines of 'Bella, I don't want to talk about this right now' or "You know what I mean, Bella."

But, his answer surprised me.

"Anything." A smile started to show up on my face and I reached out to him, giving him a hug.

"I love you."

Before Edward could answer, the devil herself popped up in the kitchen. "Bella! You're awake! Now I can take you shopping!"

"Alice, I really don't want to today. Can I please go tomorrow?" I was really hoping that I could win this fight against Alice, but I just wasn't that lucky.

"No, Bella. They have special sales today. Plus, I need to start shopping for my little nephew." She looked straight at my stomach, smiling.

"I'm not even showing yet! I don't need to go shopping today, and you can't make me," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest, and leaning back into Edward's cold body.

"Oh, yes you are! Come on." She grabbed my arm and began dragging me upstairs.

I looked back at Edward to see him smirking, somehow happy that I was being subjected to this torture. _I_ sure wasn't pleased.

XXXXXXX

I was tired and my feet were killing me. Alice had already hauled me to twenty-five stores and had bought enough clothes to fill her own, as well as Edward's room.

"Alice, I'm so tired!" She was practically dragging me from store to store, and I was about to collapse.

"Quit complaining. I'm only taking you to one more store." Suddenly, she pulled me towards the one store I had been praying we wouldn't be going to.

Victoria's Secret.

"Are you serious, Alice! I can't buy anything there!" Lingerie was definitely _not _my thing.

"Bella, don't you want to look sexy for Edward?" I looked down at my toes and took small steps into the store.

" Hello, Ladies. Anything I can help you with today?" the nice brunette asked.

"No thank you. We are just looking around. Thanks, though," Alice said.

Alice dragged me to the bras section and took out a 34A for me to try on. It was lacy and black and extremely low cut. Push-ups were way too revealing for my taste.

"Edward would like this. I know it, Bella." Alice put the bra into a pink bag for me to try on later.

She then directed me into the thong section. She picked one that was light blue and unbelievably lacy. I nervously twiddled my fingers, not wanting to even look at myself in the mirror when I tried those on. "Don't you think its too…I don't know…sexy for me?"

Alice's eyes blanked out for about five seconds before stuffing it into the pink bag also. "Yup, I can see you wearing this."

I gulped; definitely _not_ the answer I wanted to hear.

XXXXXXX

Twenty-five trips to the dressing room, thirty sets of lingerie, and a whole lot of money later, we were finally headed home.

Alice pulled into their long drive, going way too fast for my taste.

Edward was waiting at the front door. I quickly opened the car door and ran to him, throwing my arms around his waist.

"I missed you," I said, breathing in his sultry aroma. How could it be that someone could smell so amazing without the assistance of cologne?

"You too, love." I squeezed him tighter, trying to get as close as possible to him. I let go of his muscular form and reached up to his face with my hands. I pulled him down to me and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"Bella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never let go of you ever again; I promise you that." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. There, in his arms, I knew I would always be safe.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, I know; it's short. I am extremely sorry! I promise to have some fluffiness and lemons within the next few chapters. I will have all 30 sets of lingerie posted on my website. (Look on my profile for the site address.)**** Thank you SO much to those who have been reviewing and those who have been patient with me! **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! A BIG thanks to my Beta, **EdwardCorvin17**!**


	6. UST Unresolved Sexual Tension

_~Previously~_

_Edward was waiting at the front door. I quickly opened the car door and ran to him, throwing my arms around his waist. _

"_I missed you," I said, breathing in his sultry aroma. How could it be that someone could smell so amazing without the assistance of cologne? _

"_You too, love." I squeezed him tighter, trying to get as close as possible to him. I let go of his muscular form and reached up to his face with my hands. I pulled him down to me and pecked him on the lips. _

"_I love you," I said quietly. _

"_Bella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never let go of you ever again; I promise you that." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. There, in his arms, I knew I would always be safe._

* * *

**Chapter 6- (UST) Unsesolved sexual tension **

_**I know that we'll have a ball**_

_**If we get down**_

_**and go out**_

_**and just loose it all**_

_**I feel stressed out**_

_**I wanna let it go**_

_**Lets go way out spaced out**_

_**and loosing all control **_

** –**_**I Gotta Feeling**_

_**-The Black Eyed Peas**_

* * *

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me inside the house. I leaned into him, savoring the moment. His cold body felt comforting. It felt like home

"So, what did you buy when you went shopping?" He looked down at me expectantly, awaiting an answer. I didn't want to burst out into a fully detailed conversation of what I had bought because most of the items in my shopping bag weren't things that usually came up in a regular conversation.

"Um…I bought some clothes and a few other things," I said nervously, picking at a small hole in my shirt.

He leaned down to whisper seductively in my ear, "What other _things_ did you buy?" A shiver ran through by body, from the top of my spine to the tip of my toes. _Why does he have to do that?_

"Alice…um…forced me to get a few things from…um…Victoria's Secret," I said, stuttering on almost every word. My face felt hot and I knew that I must have been beet-red.

"Oh, is that so?" he said in an even more seductive verbalization, making my knees shake. Edward grinned at the effect he was having on me. He always knew what to say to make me weak with need for him. "Will I ever get to see any of them?" His mouth was placed in a smug smile.

"M-maybe," I choked out, my voice faltering.

"Bella!" Alice yelled down the stairs. _My savior has officially arrived! _I hadn't seen her come in the front door, much less go all the way upstairs. Edward always made me forget everything and everyone else around me. If a war had broken out while we were kissing, I definitely wouldn't have known. Everything else blurred out, and all that mattered was Edward.

Her voice broke me from my seduced-like trance, and I looked up at her. "Yes?" I asked, trying to look and sound impatient, like I had to be somewhere or do _something_.

"I need to get you ready for tonight!" She was literally bouncing up and down at the thought of being able to play another round of _Bella Barbie _with me.

I looked up at Edward, confused. "Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

My expression must have amused him because he started to chuckle. He moved closer to me, forcing my back into the wall. _My savior has now officially left me! _His arms found a place on either side of my head. He leaned in and kissed my lips with more force and passion than he had ever allowed before. He pulled away and placed his forehead against mine, breathing in heavy, unnecessary breaths. He whispered in an alluring voice, "It's a secret." _What the hell, I don't need a savior anymore! I've got this gorgeous guardian angel, and he's __**all**__**mine**__!_

My heart was racing a mile-a-minute now.

**Bella 1:**_ What does that mean? Does he really mean what he said earlier about doing "__anything I wanted"? Is he finally going to give in? Is his carefully built wall of "no sexual intercourse" finally crumbling? You've dreamed of this day ever since you set eyes on him. You just haven't let him know yet. This is your chance, Bella! Grab him and run! Don't give up hope!_

**Bella 2:** _Are you kidding me? Don't get your hopes up, Bella. This is just another misunderstood move. He's not going to give in. His walls are definitely still up. Stand your ground, and you'll be all right. Don't let him fool you, and please, just give up all hope. He will never grant you __**that**__ wish unless he has changed you, and we all know that isn't going to happen any time soon, if at all._

I shook my head, exasperated. The two voices in my head were beginning to bug me. _Wait until someone hears that, crazy. Not only did you hear Edward's voice, but now you are hearing two, and they are both you! You really are going insane! _

I broke out of my Two-sided Bella Fight and looked up to a very confused Edward. I must have been thinking for a while. I leaned up into him and kissed both of his pale cheeks, his stone-hard forehead, and finally his perfect, frozen lips. I mumbled against his lips, "I can't wait." I then ducked under his right arm and walked over to Alice. I turned my neck to see him. The arm I had snuck under was at his side, but the other was still stuck on the wall. His head was turned towards me and his mouth had formed an "o".

Alice pulled me into her room, shutting the door behind her. She rushed over to her closet where our shopping bags resided. "Hmm. What to chose, what to chose," she muttered under her breath. After a few moments of searching through the bags, she finally found something that she thought was appropriate for the occasion...whatever that occasion may be.

"Aha! Here we go." She pulled out a dark blue sweater. The neck of the shirt dipped down into ruffles and the sleeves were slightly puffed out and 3/4 in length down my arm.

Next out the bag were my Calvin Klein skinny jeans. In the store they had been tight, but were extremely comfortable. They were like a second skin.

_So far so good. No revealing or embarrassing underwear yet._ Alice started searching through the Victoria's Secret bags again. _Uh, oh. I thought too soon. _

Just as I had suspected, Alice pulled out an almost periwinkle colored babydoll. Thank heaven she didn't pick one of the more skimpy ones. It was still low enough that you wouldn't see it from underneath my shirt, but it was still considered low-cut. The bottom of the dress-like babydoll fell a little bit higher than mid-thigh. Lace lined the bottom of the lingerie and the straps at the top. Off-white lace came down in strips over the bust with a little lacy bow in between the breasts. It also came with matching underwear. Overall, it was one of my favorites.

I slipped the entire outfit on and was surprised that it didn't show a line through my jeans. As I had imagined, the babydoll wasn't visible underneath my shirt either.

"Bella, time for makeup!" Alice squealed as she ran over to her vanity. She pulled out the stool and motioned with her hand for me to sit in it. I walked over to her and sat myself down in the chair.

Alice ended up putting a very small amount of makeup on me, just enough to make my face look like it was slightly glowing. She also curled my hair, letting it fall in gentle ringlets over my shoulders and down my back.

"Finished!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "You look beautiful, Bella. Edward isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you tonight." I shivered at the thought.

After all of my torture, we finally made it downstairs. I soon discovered that Edward was not home. He would have been waiting to escort me down the stairs if he had been. "He'll be right back. He has a few preparations to take care of before tonight's events," Alice said, reading the expression that was clearly plastered on my face: Where is Edward?

"Would you like to watch some TV while you are waiting for him to get back?" Alice offered, picking up the remote controller.

"Sure," I said, walking over to sit on the couch. Alice turned off the lights to make it easier to see the television. It was considerably darker outside than before I had gone upstairs to Alice's bedroom.

After about twenty minutes of watching the TV, I felt two chilly hands go over my eyes, making me jump. The velvety voice that I loved so dearly whisper into my ear, "Guess who?"

"Hmm," I thought aloud. "That's a hard one."

Suddenly the hands were gone, so I opened my eyes. In front of me was my own personal Adonis. He picked me up off of the couch and kissed me. "I missed you," he mumbled against my lips.

"You too," I replied. We finally broke apart after a heated two minutes of nonstop kissing. "What is on the agenda tonight?" I asked, wanting to know if my suspicions were correct.

Just like earlier that day, he whispered quietly in my ear, "It's a surprise."

"Okay. You two have fun tonight. And, Bella, I want a full report. After you get home," Alice said. I couldn't promise that I would spill my secrets, because even _I _didn't know what I was going to do. Plus, Alice would probably already see what was going to happen in a vision. That was another thing I was dreading. I didn't want Alice seeing anything that should be censored.

"Let's go, love." Edward grabbed my hand and walked me to the door. Once we were out the door, we walked past his car.

"Aren't we going to be taking your car?" If we weren't, that would mean that I would get to ride on Edward's back, because it would be within running distance. The closeness always left me needing and wanting more. I would only want to get closer to him.

"Get on my back and hold on tight, Spider Monkey." I giggled at the term that he had used when he had first brought me to his home almost a year ago.

Soon we were running through the forest. The breeze on my face felt wonderful. An assortment of trees, flowers, and bushes went rushing by us as we sped through at more than seventy-five miles an hour.

The muscles in Edward's back rippled as he ran. His breathing steady, never getting louder or faster.

We quickly made it to our destination. I was in awe at the scene before me. It was beautiful and so much more than I had expected.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, I know. You expected a lemon, right? It will all be in the next chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something to chew on will I post the next chapter! Can anyone guess where they are? Leave a review and tell me!**

**Questions, comments, concerns, complaints? Leave them all in your review!!!!!**

**Thank you SOOOOOOO much to the wonderful **EdwardCorvin17 **for being the Beta for my story. Thanks for all the late night chats, writers block help, and all the funny jokes and Flair swapping on Facebook! She also chose the title for this chapter! I LUV U SO MUCH!**

* * *

**REVIEW! THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **


	7. Chapter 7: Teaser!

**TEASER! This is NOT checked by my Beta, but I just wanted something up there for you guys to read. I will have the next chapter up by Halloween! MY TREAT!**

A/N

**Many of you may have already guessed the destination of Edward's surprise. Most of you were right, but some were wrong. To those you guessed the false answer, I won't spoil it for you. So…here's the chapter.**

**I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like to play around with them. :D**

_~Previously~_

"_Get on my back and hold on tight, Spider Monkey." I giggled at the term that he had used when he had first brought me to his home almost a year ago._

_We were soon running through the forest. The breeze on my face felt wonderful. An assortment of trees, flowers, and bushes went rushing by us as we sped through at more than seventy-five miles an hour. _

_The muscles in Edward's back rippled as he ran. His breathing was steady, never getting louder or faster in pace. _

_We quickly made it to our destination. I was in awe at the scene before me. It was beautiful and so much more than I had expected._

Chapter 7-

I couldn't comprehend what I saw before me. Edward had completely transformed our meadow. The trees that guarded our little piece of paradise were covered in the twinkle lights that Alice had bought for our graduation and my eighteenth birthday, shining light all through small pasture. A small tent had taken residence smackdab in the middle of the grass. Blankets surrounded the small, house-like shelter. Even though no flowers had popped up out of the ground yet, it was beautiful beyond comparison.

I slipped off of Edward's back and started to walk towards the glowing tent. My eyes never wavered from the quite large shelter as I walking towards it, miraculously not tripping in the process.

I slowly unzipped the tent, watching the zipper until it could go no further, and when I finally looked upon the inside our one night home, I gasped.

Just like outside of the tent, blankets covered the entire length of the floor, this time accompanied by an assortment of plush pillows. In the corner lay a what I assumed to be a small, box-like generator. A few of the blanket were connected to the outlets on the tiny box by electrical cords, so I guessed that they were heating blankets. _Edward thinks of everything!_

In the corner right across from the generator were a few water bottles and food bar, perched in a medium-sized, blue cooler.

I finally remembered that I should breathe when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to gasp, yet again. "Do you like it?" He asked in his velvet-like voice.

I turned around in his arms, so that I was facing him. "Oh, Edward, I love it! This is amazing!" I quickly tucked my head into his neck and wrapped my warms around his waist. "Thank you so much, Edward. You have no idea what this means to me," I whispered in his ear, causing his body to shiver slightly.

He carefully pushed into me a little bit, causing me to take a step back into the tent. He kept doing that until we were both inside. He let go of me for a split second to zip up the tent. "We don't want you getting cold, now do we?" He walked over to the generated at turned in on. A soft purr came from the small box and I felt the blankets slowly heating up.

A/N

AGAIN, this has NOT been checked by my Beta. I just wanted something up for you guys to get you interested again. I'm sorry I haven't uploading in pretty much 2 months. But, I promise that I have found my inspiration again, and plan on writing a nice long (lemony) chapter for you guys!

Thanks SO much for your patience!

~wearefanpires


End file.
